Down Came The Rain
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Walking in the middle of the night was not the brightest move anyone could make, but Sam Puckett didn't care, she needed ham. Sometimes the most selfish of intentions can lead to unexpected situations


_**Down Came The Rain**_

_**Writer: Invader Johnny**_

_**Plot: Walking in the middle of the night was not the brightest move anyone could make, but Sam Puckett didn't care, she needed ham. Sometimes the most selfish of intentions can lead to unexpected situations **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, the show belongs to Dan Schneider and idea is made for entertainment purposes only so DON'T SUE ME, OK!**_

_**Author's Notes: I've been hearing **__**about the episode of "iSaved your life", which I admit I haven't seen **__**since it has NOT aired in Mexico yet**__**. A**__**fter thinking about the plot for a while, THIS little idea was born. I hope you all like this, because I'm pretty sure a lot of you are going to be surprised by what "unexpected situation" the Puckett girl found herself in this time, heh. **_

**_About the title, don't ask me WHERE it came from because in all honesty I don't really know, hell I'm not even sure it has anything to do with the story, heh heh heh._**

_**Also, this is technically my first iCarly fic...unless you want to count the crossover I did with "Invader Zim" as my first**__**,**__** then is my second iCarly fic, heh**__**.**__**S**__**o um**__**,**__** gimme your opinion, whether it was good or bad, ok? OK!**_

_**This story is dedicated to Moody Luna since she was kind enough to beta this fic for me.**_

_**Anyways on with the story…**_

* * *

_"Momma's hungry", _she remembered thinking to herself when she peeled herself out of her warm bed. The blond she-demon known as Sam Puckett had woken up around 2 AM with the sudden desire for food. Unfortunately there was never _anything_ edible at her house. Even so, the ham-loving teen was very dedicated to her stomach, and wasn't about to deny it what it craved. Sam had no choice but to get out of there and go to the only place in the city where food was always free. Even if it meant …

_"Ugh… walking!"_ She groaned as she pulled her hood strings tighter to block out the late night chilly wind. "Alright feet, you know the way…to_ Carly's house!"_

The teenage girl was wandering the streets of Seattle in the middle of the night, as she made her way to Bushwell Plaza. Her plan was to break into her best friend's apartment…nothing new… and raid her fridge…again, nothing new…in hopes of finding her favorite meat product. She knew Carly wouldn't mind…much, so there was really no harm done.

_"And speaking of harm__,__"_ Sam grinned wickedly, _"Maybe I'll go to Fredward's afterwards and shave his head while he sleeps__. G__od knows the dork has not gotten a Puckett prank in a while" _

She actually felt a little bad seeing the nub so broken when Freddie saved Carly's life a few weeks ago, so the blond decided to cut him some slack with her pranks… at least until he got better. While he _still _wasn't one hundred percent A-OK, it didn't mean the dork was going to have a "_get out of torture free card_" from Sam all the time. After all she had to pick on someone, and she had spent way too much time invested in this particular target.

Her thoughts of harmless torture suddenly brought her back to reality…a not so pleasant reality, mind you, and she couldn't keep daydreaming about causing harm to others at the moment. Sam felt chill as she was currently reminded that in the black of night, all the evils of the city sprang out. She was all too aware that criminals had a mindset that the darkness would shield them, so they could get away with what they are doing. In a way, it did.

Gangs, drugs, escorts; it was a whole other world at night, but Sam was not afraid. If anything, having grown up with many dangerous relatives taught her just how to defend herself. She knew how to turn just about any kind of an object into a weapon; hell, even a carton of milk could save her life if the situation came up. And if there was anything Sam Puckett was proud of, it was her abilities as a fighter. She could take on just about anyone who challenged her, be it a kid her own age or an adult.

Obvious enough, her laziness was getting the better of her, and she cut across the alley behind the Bushwell Plaza. She figured if she snuck in the back entrance, she'd least likely get caught up yelling at Lewbert. She looked up at Carly's window, and smiled, _"Almost there"_

There was a strange sound behind her, like a wounded animal. She paused for a second, and checked her surroundings to make sure she was still alone. She could just make out something lying against a dumpster. It was a battered and broken and looked like a body. The clothes were slightly torn, and there were bruises on every inch of visible skin.

She slowly made her way to the moaning person. She could now see the frame of a kid just around her height, stocky build. There was a gooey gunk matted through his blond hair, an unmistakable fear in his blue eyes, and...

_**"What the chizz?!" **_

"Who said that?!" The boy demanded fearfully.

"What the hell are _**YOU**_ doing here, Nevel?" she snarled.

The boy looked up, with staggered, painful breathing. All he could make out was a figure. He was moving his head in random directions. It was pretty obvious to her that he couldn't see very well. His right eye was completely black and swollen, and his left eye was covered in something… vile.

"Please…" That was all he could choke out. For a moment the blond's hatred for the pre-teen was completely overshadowed by the fact he had obviously been mugged. Sam studied him closely. His pockets were inside out, his shirt ripped, and he was barefoot. Apparently whoever did this, robbed Nevel very quickly, and didn't care if he was alive when they were done.

He made strange noises, trying to get up and failing miserably. Sam watched quietly, and with _mild_ sympathy. She was having a hard time figuring out what she should do. On one hand this nub clearly needed medical attention. On the other, he had done some things that pretty much put Carly, and by extension herself and Freddie, into some harmful situations. She wasn't about to forget that it was his lies that nearly got Carly pummeled in that fight against Shelby Marx, and Sam couldn't help but glare hatefully at him.

The young boy reached out to her in confusion. He wondered if the person in front of him was real. He figured if it was the mugger, he would have finished the job by now. So the logical conclusion was that some stranger had found him… or so he thought.

"Help….."

Sam did not move, and Nevel managed to grab her arm. _What the hell?!_

She couldn't help but ask rather forcefully, "Who did this to you, Nevel?"

"You know my name?" He asked weakly and disorientated.

Sam was going to reply back with a rude comment, but decided against it. For once she was going to be the bigger person here.

"You sound familiar" Nevel said "Have we met?"

"Just answer the question, _Nevel_", she demanded exasperatedly "_Who_ mugged you?" Just before the boy could say anything else, he fainted against her feet, which needless to say disgusted Sam beyond belief.

She looked up at Carly's window. She was so close…why did she have to stop? Sam groaned in annoyance; now she had a choice to make. She _could,_ in the typical Puckett fashion, just walk away and let some other random shmuck take care of him, or she could help the evil toad out. There was a pretty good chance that his life rested in her hands, and _that_ somehow made her uncomfortable.

Never in her young life did Sam expect to be in such a predicament. On one hand there was this miserable excuse for a human who's sole pleasure in life was to destroy everything in the world she had going for her, and by some cruel twist of fate, who's life now probably rested in her hands…and on the other hand was a beautiful, well stocked refrigerator full of delicious ham and a comfy couch in the home of people she actually loved. Does she stay here and help him, or does she hope some other random shmuck helps him out, and go upstairs to find her some ham…

_"And the easy way out",_ her mind couldn't help but add.

Sam groaned. "A fine time to let my conscience show up!"

Taking the easy way was something the Puckett girl did on a daily basis, but this… was unavoidable. She knew that if she left the nerd in the street, her actions would eventually come back to bite her in the ass.

There was one question that haunted her more than any other. "What would Carly think of me?"

Sam didn't care what most people thought of her, but Carly was different. She did not want her best friend to see her as some kind of psychopath.

"Maybe some of Carly's goody two-shoeness is rubbing off on me..." The blond muttered in frustration. "Is shoeness even a word?"

She shrugged and looked down at the unconscious eleven year old. "If I end up regretting this, I will hunt you down and give you a wedgie so bad, you'll think it's flossing your teeth!"

The boy didn't respond, which agitated the blond. "Damn."

Sam searched her pockets for her cell phone so she could call an ambulance. After a few seconds she remembered she left it near Frothy's kitty litter.

"Great time to forget your phone, Puckett!" Sam chided herself. "Now what?"

She stepped back and started to look around for anything to help. She heard a screech from a cat behind her and quickly turned around, to see if anyone was coming. Nobody was there, but she caught a glimpse of something shiny behind a dumpster. As if someone answered her question it was an old broken down shopping cart, Two wheels were missing, it was clearly rusty, and from the smell of it something had died in there.

"How did I miss that?" she quickly wondered. "Ah, who cares! Ol' stuffy pants would puke if he knew he was ridin' Hobo Style!" The teen roughly grabbed Nevel and dropped him in the cart. After she was sure her enemy wouldn't fall of she made her way to the Seattle Hospital.

The whole way there Sam kept asking herself two things. _Why did I have to be the one that found him? _and, _What was he doing near the Plaza?_

* * *

"Oh my God!" A nurse said from behind the front desk. "What in the world happened to him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sam answered sarcastically. "Maybe he _**GOT MUGGED**_?!"

The nurse eyed her suspiciously "By you?"

"Sure, Dipwad," Sam yelled as the nurse slumped down in her seat. "I suppose you're going to ask me to wait in line behind the other muggers that wheel their unconscious victims in on shopping carts!"

"Well. excuse me for being cautious!" The nurse said while glaring at the young girl.

"Paranoid more like it" Sam mutters.

"Well **_EXCUSE ME_** but I'm not the one who wheeled a mangled person in here in the middle of the night" The nurse snapped back "And what exactly were you doing in the streets at this hour?"

Sam sighs in contempt "That not of your damn business."

"Suppose I _make_ it my business"

"Look _lady_," Sam sneered "his name is Nevel, and I just found him like this in some alley on the way to my friend's house."

"That's your alibi?" The nurse said disbelievingly.

_"_What, are you a cop now?!" Sam snarled _"YES_…Look, it's the truth, OK! So why don't you get off of that ever spreading ass of yours and, oh I dunno, _**CALL A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING**_?!"

The woman huffily picked up the phone, and in a matter of moments, the unconscious boy was taken to the nearest doctor. Sam was finally free of the little pain in the neck, and she just might be able to salvage some ham time.

"I'm going to assume you all can take it from here? Because I gotta head back to my friends house." She looked directly at the stupid admitting nurse. "… maybe knock off a couple convenience stores along the way."

Sam spun on her heels to leave, but before the girl could get out the door, the nurse called her back. "Wait!"

"What now?" Sam turned and spat back to the nurse.

"You said his name is Nevel, Do you know him?"

"Sort of." Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest, not liking where this was going.

"I need you to answer a few questions for me."

"_More_ questions?"

"I'm afraid so." Sam was sure she saw the shadow of a smirk on the edge of her mouth. "Follow me please."

Sam groaned, hung her head, and followed the nurse. She was so close to getting that ham, that she could almost taste it. This was going to be one more in a long list of reasons to despise Nevel Papperman. "_I'll__ get you for this." _

* * *

A few days later Nevel slowly woke up. He tried to get focus back in his eyes by furiously rubbing them. His arms were weak, though, so for the moment he was seeing everything rather blurry.

"What happened?" he croaked. "Where am I?"

"Honey? He recognized that voice immediately.

"Mother?" The woman wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box, but he was relieved to not be alone at the moment.

She smiled in relief "Oh thank God your okay! The second I knew you were here, I swear, my heart stopped!"

Nevel jumped in surprise. "What are you saying mother?Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Nevel," She answered emotionaly "You been here for the past four days"

He gaped. Obviously he didn't remember the mugging. He opened and closed his mouth trying to ask her any imaginable question possible, but only one word came out.

"Why? How?" He began to shake uncontrollably. "This can be happening!"

"Calm down, Honey. Don't you remember?" The woman puts her hand in his shoulder.

"Remember what?!" He started to ask exasperated, but then he cried out in pain, his ribs clearly were going to cause him severe pain for a while.

Ms Papperman patted her son on the back and even though Nevel couldn't see very well, he _knew_ his mother was giving him a worried look.

"The doctors said your ribs should heal in a few weeks and that you should take a few medications for a few days since your eyesight wont come back right away, whatever you had in your eye was infected."

"Mother, what happened to me?" He demanded.

"You were mugged!" She cried, then frowned and asked darkly "Nevel, what where you doing out of the house… _**IN THE STREETS AFTER CURFEW?!"**_

"What? He was outraged. "Mugged? By who?"

"We were hoping you could tell us."

"_We?"_

"Yes, apparently the girl who brought you here asked you that same question last night."

"_**Who**_ brought me here?" Nevel asked curiously.

His mother shrugged, "The nurses said it was some girl named Sam Puckett"

THIS was biggest shock of the genius's short life. Forget the fact that he had been beaten within an inch of his life. Forget the fact that he was unable to see at the moment. Knowing that it was one of his adversaries that brought him to the hospital was what stuck in Nevel's big head. He rested his head against the scratchy hospital pillow.

"They said she knew you," his mother mused.

The pre-teen was not about to let this go. He knew he had to do something. He wanted answers, and the best way to get them was by talking to Sam Puckett, the she-beast; Which was something he seriously planned on doing.

_"As soon as I get out of her, Samantha Puckett. You will give me answers."_

* * *

_**Well that's it. Did you enjoy the story? This fic was originally designed to be a one-shot, but THEN the scene with Nevel waking up happened and so I am seriously contemplating adding another chapter focusing on Nevel confronting Sam about her "good deed". And just to let you all know, NO this is NOT meant to be a Sam/Nevel pairing… shudders, THAT pairing creeps me out.**_

_**This idea was simply meant to point out that sometimes enemies CAN put aside differences.**_

_**Also I'm aware that in "iNevel" Ms Papperman did **__**meet **__**Sam**__**,**__** but I'm not really sure if she knew her name since they didn't actually talked to each other in the episode.**_

_**Finally REVIEW!**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
